PPG and RRB: Sophomore Adventures
by PPGFanDanii
Summary: The PowerPuffs are sophomores  yay!  and that means the RowdyRuffs are as well.  When they come, chaos is aroused.  Him's plotting something against the PPGs...or is he?  sorry for lack of creativity x.x


PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys: Doing it Up High School Style

By: Danielle Ruotsinoja PPGFanDanii

Characters:

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, featuring Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, Him, Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and other random monsters

SCENE I

Setting: Present Day. At the PowerPuff Girls' house, in PowerPuff Girls' room.

Blossom: (sitting at vanity, turned around to face Bubbles who is looking for a shirt) Bubbles, did you ever finish your Spanish assignment Señora Johnson gave you two days ago?

Bubbles: (turns around to look at Blossom, gives her a thumbs up and a smile) You betcha! (goes back to looking for a shirt)

Blossom: (turns to face Buttercup, who is laying upside down on her bed reading a magazine) Buttercup, did you any homework in the past two weeks?

Buttercup: (glares at Blossom) Whadda **you** think? (goes back to reading her magazine)

Blossom: Buttercup, don't you think you could at least **try** to do your homework for **once**?

Buttercup: (keeps reading magazine) Uh, let me think. **No**.

Blossom: You really should do your homework. I can't keep doing it for you, Buttercup. I'm the only reason you have a B in every class.

Buttercup: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Bubbles: Ooooh, Blossom, do you think I should wear **this** today? (holds up a baby blue tank top)

Blossom: Sure, Bubbles. It would look fabulous on you! Blue really is your color.

Bubbles: (puts a hand over her mouth, giggles, and blushes)

Buttercup: (sets magazine on bed and sits up) I'm starving. Let's go see if the Professor made breakfast.

Blossom: Buttercup, we're old enough to make breakfast for ourselves. We're fifteen. We can't keep expecting the Professor to do everything for us.

Buttercup: We don't! We're superheroes, for crying out loud! Since when have we ever expected people to do things for us?

Blossom: **You** always have!

Buttercup: Are you **kidding me**? **I** beat all those monsters and villains harder than you do! You think you're so—

Bubbles: **Stop fighting**!

(Blossom and Buttercup turn to look at Bubbles, wide-eyed)

Blossom: Oh, gosh. Sorry, Bubbles.

Bubbles: (sighs and flies out of room)

Buttercup: Man. What's with **her**?

Blossom: She's obviously upset that we're fighting!

Buttercup: Eh, whatever. Just finish my homework, would ya?

(Buttercup flies out of room. Blossom starts on Buttercup's homework.)

SCENE II

Setting: Present Day. At the RowdyRuff Boys' house

Boomer: Are you guys excited for school?

Butch: No. You're stupid. (throws an empty soda can at Boomer's head.)

Boomer: Ow! (rubs head where can hit him)

Brick: **God**, you guys are morons! Remember to put the spray paint cans in your backpacks before we leave.

Boomer: Oooh! Oooh! Are we gonna deface school property today?

Butch: No crap, idiot. (hits Boomer in the gut while walking past him to get green spray paint)

Brick: Boomer, you're dumb.

Boomer: (looks down all sad-like)

Brick: (picks up backpack and throws blue spray paint at Boomer.) Don't want ya to forget that.

Boomer: (puts it in his backpack)

Butch: Let's spray paint Mojo's dome thing on top of that weird volcano he lives on.

Brick: Better yet; let's paint a weird face on his telescope thingy.

Boomer: He'll know it was us.

Butch: Yeah, 'cause freakin' Brick sprays "Brick wuz here" on everything he defaces.

Brick: (has a smug look on his face) You say that like it's a bad thing. (punches Butch in the gut.)

Butch: Maybe it is.

Brick: Who cares? It's not like anybody can do anything about it. We're teenage villains with superpowers. (high fives Butch and Boomer)

Butch: That's maybe the one good thing Mojo did for us; create us.

Boomer: But Him made us immune to the PowerPuff Girls' kisses and recreated us…

Brick and Butch: We know, shut **up**, Boomer!

Boomer: Can we just get to school?

Brick: We'd probably better. You know early bird gets the worm!

(Brick and Butch laugh. Boomer flies out of the house.)

Butch: God, he's a sissy!

Brick: Surprising we're related, huh?

Butch: You bet.

(Brick and Butch fly out of house and to school)

SCENE III

Setting: Present Day. Señora Johnson's Spanish 4 1st hour class.

(Bell rings. Bubbles is sitting in the third row, next to the aisle row. The seat next to her on the aisle is empty.)

Señora Johnson: Okay, kids. Please pass your assignment from two days ago to the front of the room.

(The kids do as they are told.)

(Boomer walks into room with a note in his hand and walks over to Señora Johnson.)

Boomer: I'm starting school today. (- mumbles)

Señora Johnson: Ah, sí. I forgot. Clase, tenemos un estudiante nueve. Now, what is your name?

Boomer: Ah, Boomer…

(Bubbles looks up startled and stares straight at Boomer.)

Bubbles: **Boomer**?

(The class and Señora Johnson and Boomer stares at Bubbles with an eyebrow raised.)

Bubbles: Uh, heh, sorry…I just, uh… heh… (makes a half smile)

Señora Johnson: Well, **Bubbles**, perhaps **you** would like to be the one to give Boomer here a tour around the school. **Hmm**?

(Boomer has a smug smile and glare on his face)

Bubbles: I, uh, sure… (walks up with her head bowed down and walks out of the room, with Boomer following her.)

(Out of the classroom with the door shut)

Bubbles: **What are you doing here**?

Boomer: I could be asking you the same thing!

Bubbles: We were here before you so **no** you **couldn't** be!

Boomer: Are Blossom and Buttercup here too?

Bubbles: **Duh**! Are Butch and Brick here?

Boomer: You think I'd go to school without my brothers?

Bubbles: You think I'd go to school without my **sisters**?

Boomer: Stop screeching! You're such a girl!

Bubbles: You're so annoying!

Boomer: Yeah, well, so are you!

(Bubbles and Boomer sigh angrily, throw their hands up in their air, cross their arms, turn back to back, and pout.)

Principal McKinley: Ah, Bubbles, I see you've gotten the honor to take one of our new students on a tour! Such a sweet girl. So Boomer, how much of the school has she shown you so far?

Boomer: Our first hour Spanish class that we have together.

Principal McKinley: Well, Bubbles, you guys better get going on that tour. Have a good day, kids! (walks off)

Boomer: Yeah, better get going on that tour, Bubbles.

Bubbles: **Shut up**!

Boomer: Cool it, Bubble-butt. Now I really need to know my way around the school.

Bubbles: Why, so you can find the perfect place to **blow it up**?

Boomer: **No**, so I can learn stuff at school in my classes that I currently have **no idea where they are**!

Bubbles: Ack! Follow me. (she takes him the the art wing) This is the art wing. I take art class in that room right there next hour.

Boomer: (looks down at his schedule and then at the classroom number) So do I.

Bubbles: Urgh! (leads him to the science wing) This is the science wing. Biology is in this room. It's my third hour class.

Boomer: Ugh. It's mine too.

Bubbles: Ew! (takes Boomer to the math wing) This here is the math wing. We take Geometry here. And that's probably your fourth hour class like mine.

Boomer: Yup.

Bubbles: (leads Boomer to the history wing) This is the world civ room. Let me guess, you have it fifth hour.

Boomer: Uh huh.

Bubbles: You know where the gym is. Right by the front door of the school. What are your electives? I'll show you where they are.

Boomer: Uh…study hall in 154, French 2, and Latin 2. (looks at Bubbles earnestly)

Bubbles: In that exact order?

Boomer: (nods)

Bubbles: (glares) We have the same schedule. Follow me to 154. (shows him 154, the Latin room, and the French room.)

Boomer: Why do you take so many language classes?

Bubbles: I was born, or made, with the natural ability to speak Spanish and once I started taking Latin and French in high school and German in middle school, I learned I was kind of a natural linguist. What about you?

Boomer: Same thing, except I was made able to speak German and took Spanish in middle school and high school. And Latin and French, of course.

Bubbles: Oooh, let's speak in Spanish together! Me gusta el pelo de Blossom.

Boomer: El pelo de Brick es feo.

Bubbles: (giggles) Eres feo. (sticks her tongue out at Boomer and flies back to the Spanish room.)

Boomer: (follows Bubbles back to room.)

SCENE IV

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Cooper's 1st hour gym class.

Mr. Cooper: Good morning, everybody. Today we'll play-

(Principal McKinley walks in with Butch at his side.)

Principal McKinley: Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to personally bring Butch here to his first class.

Mr. Cooper: Swell. It's nice to meet you, Butch. I'm Mr. Cooper, your gym class teacher. Don't worry, you only have me for a semester. (winks and smiles at Butch and hold out his hand)

(Principal McKinley leaves)

Butch: (ignores hand)

Buttercup: (walks out of girls' locker room in combat boots and green shorts and a green shirt. She sees Butch and growls) **What are you doing here**! **I thought we got rid of you guys years ago**!

Mr. Cooper: Uh, Buttercup, calm down…

Buttercup: Let me at him! (boys restrain her from pummeling Butch)

Butch: (grins smugly and glares at Buttercup) Hey, sugar. How ya been?

Buttercup: (growls again) I'm gonna kill you, Butch! I'll stomp on your ugly face with my boots!

Butch: Oh, real creative, sweet stuff. Can't wait for it.

Mr. Cooper: We were going to play dodgeball but I don't think that's such a good idea anymore…

Buttercup: Oh, it's a good idea. (grins evilly and glares)

Mr. Cooper: Uh…

(The kids pick up balls and pick sides. Buttercup and Butch are on opposing teams.)

Buttercup: (picks up a ball and hurls it at Butch. Butch barely ducks out of the way.)

Butch: What's wrong, Butterfingers? Having a little trouble today?

Buttercup: Why I oughta…

(Butch throws a ball at Buttercup and she jumps to the right to avoid it.)

Buttercup: You may be smooth with your words, but you're rough with your sports skills.

Butch: (glares and picks up another ball and chucks it at Buttercup)

(ball misses Buttercup by a landslide)

Buttercup: (hurls ball at Butch and it barely glides over his hair.)

(All the kids and Mr. Cooper are on the sidelines watching the match like a tennis match with jaws dropped)

Butch: You're not doing so bad, Butterfingers. But I can do better. (smiles evilly and throws another ball at Buttercup.)

(Buttercup dodges the ball and throws one towards Butch's feet.)

(Butch jumps over the ball to avoid it)

(Buttercup and Butch begin to throw balls at each other non-stop, always missing each other. They stop after a little bit.)

Butch: (picks up a single ball and tosses it up and down in his hand) Sorry, sugar. But this game's got to end soon. (grins evilly and throws ball at Buttercup.)

Buttercup: (tries to jump over it but fails and gets hit on the leg.) Butch, I'm gonna **strangle** you!

Butch: Maybe it would've missed if you weren't wearing those stupid combat boots.

Buttercup: (growls) Maybe I wouldn't have done **this** if you hadn't came here. (chucks a ball at Butch and it nails him straight in the face)

Butch: Sore loser, hm?

Buttercup: I'm not a sore loser. You're a sore **winner**!

Butch: Wha-

Buttercup: (pushes Butch against a wall and punches him in the face, stomach, and punches him in the face again.)

Butch: Freak!

Buttercup: **Now** you see what I mean by you being a sore winner?

Mr. Cooper: Okay, kids, just go get changed and you can do whatever until the bell rings…and Buttercup, please don't injure more people…

Buttercup: I have my own agenda. (walks into the girls' locker room with all the other girls.)

(all the guys except Butch and Mr. Cooper go to the guys' locker room.)

(Mr. Cooper goes to his office.)

Butch: Freaking Buttercup. (leans against the wall and crosses his arms) Wouldn't it just be **wonderful** if we had the same schedule. (-sarcasm)

Buttercup: (walks out of locker room in black capri cargos, black and green shoes, a baggy green shirt, and a black beanie. She walks past Butch.)

Butch: (checks out Buttercup)

Buttercup: (leans against the door)

Butch: (walks over to Buttercup and pulls out his schedule from his pocket.) What's the rest of your schedule like?

Buttercup: (glares at him and then takes his schedule and looks at it) The exact same thing. (- growls it out)

Butch: Agh. I don't want to see you the rest of the day.

Buttercup: **Nobody** wants to see your ugly **face** the rest of the day.

Butch: Says the tomboy.

Buttercup: At least I didn't constantly bounce and shake as a little kid.

Butch: Shut up, sissy!

Buttercup: Wow. You're fifteen and you guys **still** haven't come up with a better insult than sissy? You're pathetic.

Butch: Butterfingers.

Buttercup: **Butch, I am going to kill you**!

Butch: All talk, no action.

Buttercup: You want action? Fine! I'll give you action! You'll be sorry you ever asked for it!

Butch: Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, girl. I don't wanna kiss you. I wanna beat you up.

Buttercup: You pervert! You know exactly what I meant!

Butch: I know. I just like watching your reactions to everything.

Buttercup: (glares evilly at Butch)

Butch: Hey, I bet if you were a cartoon there'd be steam coming out of your ears right now.

Buttercup: I bet if you were a cartoon-oh wait, you wouldn't be…'cause you're not cool enough to **be** on a cartoon!

(Bell rings)

Butch: Cool it, sugar. Now walk me to my next class.

SCENE V

Setting: Present Day. Ms. Roberts' calculus 2 1st hour class.

(Ms. Roberts walks in the room with Brick by her side.)

Ms. Roberts: We're going to start off the day by introducing our new student, Brick.

Blossom: **Brick**?

Brick: (smiles evilly at Blossom)

Ms. Roberts: Is there a problem, Blossom?

Blossom: Uh…no, Ms. Roberts. (sinks back into her seat and glares at Brick)

Ms. Roberts: Brick, you can take that open seat behind Blossom there.

Brick: (walks to the seat behind Blossom and sits)

Ms. Roberts: (hands out a packet to all the students) I will assign you partners to work on this with. Blossom, since you seemed so eager to have Brick in this class, **you'll **behis partner.

Blossom: But Ms. Roberts-

Ms. Roberts: Will that be a problem, Blossom?

Blossom: Uh…no.

Ms. Roberts: Good. Now start working on it. (sits at her desk)

Blossom: (turns around and sets her packet on Brick's desk) Why are you here?

Brick: Same as you. To learn stuff.

Blossom: Okay. Then are **you** of all people in calculus two with me?

Brick: Maybe you ain't the only smart one, Pinky. I could be smart too.

Blossom: What, are you in Honors English 10 too?

Brick: Next hour, toots.

Blossom: AP chemistry?

Brick: Third period. Look, babe, just admit I'm a nerd like you and we can be done discussing classes and work on this packet.

Blossom: Since when do **you** want to do schoolwork?

Brick: I don't. I just want to pick up girls, so I thought, what better way than to go to public high school?

Blossom: Greedy dog.

Brick: Careful, Bloss. You might hurt my feelings.

Blossom: Maybe I'm trying to.

Brick: Ain't **you** supposed to be the good guy and **I'm **supposed to be the bad guy?

Blossom: Don't say ain't. You're in Honors English.

Brick: So? School got **nothin'** to do with the way I talk.

Blossom: At least **try** not to speak like a hick.

Brick: Who you callin' a hick? (glares at Blossom)

Blossom: Who else am I speaking to?

Brick: Watch your mouth, Pinky. You'll be in a world of pain if you don't.

Blossom: Oooh, I'm so afraid of your little words and your mean hair! (- sarcasm)

Brick: At least I wasn't used as a hockey puck.

Blossom: Remember how I pants'd you in front of Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup? Underwear and all?

Brick: Shut up. I was little.

Blossom: You really were embarrassed, especially when you were crying from being "sissified."

Brick: Shut **up**! Let's just do the stupid packet.

Blossom: Whatever you say…

(Brick and Blossom speed-write the whole packet and finish in 15 seconds and finish at the same time.)

Brick: Correction time?

Blossom: Not that I'd need it, but fine.

(Blossom and Brick speed correct each other's packet in 15 seconds and neither of them has anything wrong.)

Brick: Not so bad for a girl. (hands Blossom her packet)

Blossom: Not so bad for the son of an incapable monkey. (hand Brick his packet)

Brick: You're too nice with Bubble-butt and Butterfingers.

Blossom: You're too harsh with Butch and Boomer.

Brick: It's called tough love.

Blossom: It's called being a rude person.

Brick: It's not rude if you're related.

Blossom: Yes it is! You have no idea what you're talking about! Ever!

Brick: Are you calling me stupid? (glares at Blossom)

Blossom: Yes. I am. (smiles knowledgeably)

Brick: Sissy.

Blossom: Are you **seriously** still using sissy? What, do you still think girls have cooties too?

Brick: Just you. I mean, look you. You're covered in them. I'm surprised I can even look at you you're so nasty-looking with those cooties all over. Oh, wait, that's just your face.

Blossom: (takes Brick's hat and sits on it) What are you gonna do about it.

Brick: Give it back!

Blossom: Nah.

Brick: Stupid girl!

Blossom: Do you need to see the school counselor? I'd gladly walk you down there. It's not healthy to talk about yourself that way, Brick.

Brick: (glares and bares his teeth)

Blossom: What are you, a dog? Don't bare your teeth at people. It's not polite.

Brick: Don't sit on people's hats. It's not polite, either.

Blossom: I never said **I** was polite.

Brick: Then stop being a hypocrite.

Blossom: Then sop being a lousy son of an incapable monkey. Oh, wait, you are. You can't change that. I forgot. My apologies.

Brick: At least I wasn't a lab experiment gone wrong!

Blossom: I wasn't. Professor Utonium was **trying** to create us. He just didn't mean to give us powers.

Brick: Whatever. At least Mojo **purposely** gave us powers.

Blossom: Big whoop. You guys were made from a nasty prison toilet explosion and that's **nothing** to be proud of.

Brick: In **your** goody-goody eyes!

Blossom: Brick, stop this immaturity. (hands him his hat)

Brick: Puh…What? You stupid girl!

Blossom: You're the one who came here for 'stupid girls.' Not me.

Brick: You're so-

Blossom: (turns around.)

(Bell rings. Class leaves.)

SCENE VI

Setting: Present Day. Lunch in the cafeteria.

Buttercup: I can't believe they're here! Why are they here?

Blossom: Brick said he came to learn stuff and to meet girls.

Buttercup: What a nasty brat.

Bubbles: I took Boomer on a tour.

Buttercup: **What**? **Why would you be nice to them**?

Bubbles: Señora Johnson told me to!

Blossom: Buttercup, calm down. She was just doing what her teacher told her to do.

Buttercup: She still could've refused! I pummeled Butch in gym and didn't give a rat's butt!

Blossom: Bubbles-and I-aren't as…rowdy as you are, Buttercup.

Buttercup: Don't you **dare** call me rowdy! It reminds me of those stupid idiots!

Bubbles: Boomer's not that stupid…

Buttercup: Are you **kidding** me? You're **falling** for **Boomer**? That's exactly what they want us to do! That way they can control us because they'll have our hearts!

Blossom: Buttercup, if that was their plan why were they being so rude to us?

Bubbles: Yeah, even Brick isn't smart enough to think that up!

Blossom: And he's the smartest out of all of them!

(Bubbles and Buttercup give Blossom a blank stare. Buttercup raises her eyebrow.)

Blossom: I'm just saying! I mean, he's in all of my advanced classes.

Buttercup: Which is every like class.

Blossom: Which is exactly my point!

Bubbles: (puts a hand to her cheek) I didn't know Brick was smart.

Buttercup: He's not! He's a RowdyRuff Boy! He's stupid!

Bubbles: Look, there they are!

Buttercup: Let's listen in on their conversation!

Blossom: Be inconspicuous about it!

SCENE VII

Setting: Present Day. Lunch in the cafeteria.

Boomer: Do the PowerPuff Girls know why we're here?

Butch: No, idiot! (hits Boomer's face)

Boomer: Ow…

Brick: Shut up and listen. **You** guys don't even know why we're here.

Butch: Yeah, why **are** we here?

Brick: Not saying now. There's too many people around that could be listening in on our conversation.

Butch: God. And dude, **why** is my schedule **exactly like Buttercup's**?

Boomer: Yeah, mine's the same as Bubbles'!

Brick: Don't worry. Mine's just like Blossom's.

Butch: Do you know why they're all the same?

Brick: No! I didn't know if we'd even **have** classes with them.

Boomer: Bubbles and I were speaking Spanish today…

(Brick and Butch give Boomer a blank stare and and close their eyes and shake their heads after 2 seconds of the stare.)

Brick: So anyways…

Butch: (hits Boomer in the stomach)

Boomer: Ow!

Brick: Guys! Listen to me. Tell me **exactly** what the girls did to you today.

Butch: Buttercup got all mad 'cause I beat her in dodgeball so she beat me up. After that she was always either ignoring me, glaring at me, or slamming my locker on my hand.

Boomer: Bubbles gave me a tour of the school and then she was being nice to me and I was being nice back and we were speaking in Spanish and German with each other.

Butch: God, you're weird.

Boomer: Shut it, Butch!

Brick: Boys! Stop!

Butch: (glares)

Boomer: So why'd you wanna know what they've been doing to us?

Brick: It's all part of the analysis.

Butch: Don't use big words Boomer can't understand. (laughs)

Brick: Oops, sorry, Boom. (laughs)

Boomer: Let's just shut up and eat.

(all the boys eat.)

SCENE VIII

Setting: Present Day. PowerPuff Girls' Room.

Buttercup: What do you think they're up to?

Blossom: I'm not sure. It's quite difficult to tell.

Bubbles: Maybe they're here because they like us.

Buttercup: Get real, Bubbles. They're the RowdyRuff Boys, our enemies. They hate us, we hate them.

Blossom: Maybe they're just here because they want an education. That's something Him and Mojo Jojo never gave them.

Buttercup: Why would they want an education? I know for a **fact** that Butch would never go to school just to get an education.

Bubbles: **Ha**! You pay attention to Butch! I'm not the **only** one paying attention to them!

Blossom: Girls, stay on track. We have to figure out why the RowdyRuff Boys are at our school. We need to have our guard up all the time. Even with Boomer, Bubbles.

Bubbles: Aw. (sighs)

Buttercup: Or how about we just whoop their butts out of town?

Blossom: We haven't proven they've done something wrong or that they are planning something bad. With no evidence, it'd be similar to an act of genocide.

Buttercup: So? They're our enemies! Of **course** they're planning something bad!

Blossom: We haven't seen them in **years**, Buttercup! Maybe they've changed.

Buttercup: Oh, yeah, totally. 'Cause they're still not the same rude idiots they were before!

Bubbles: Most boys are rude idiots at this age, though.

Blossom: Bubbles is right, Buttercup. For now, what we should do is keep our guard up around them at all times.

SCENE IX

Setting: Present Day. Townsville.

Boomer: Why are we walking around Townsville?

Butch: Yeah, this is pointless.

Brick: We're going somewhere.

Boomer: Where?

Brick: You'll see.

(Boomer and Butch look at each other and shrug and keep following Brick.)

Brick: (stops and grins evilly in front of a rundown deserted motel.) Dudes, I welcome you to the Villain Shack.

(Boomer and Butch grin evilly)

SCENE X

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Gibbs' 2nd hour drawing class.

Mr. Gibbs: Bubbles, what a beautiful drawing!

Bubbles: (smiles sheepishly) Thank you, Mr. Gibbs.

Boomer: (quiet, mocking tone) Thank you, Mr. Gibbs.

Bubbles: **Shut up, Boomer**!

Boomer: Spaz.

Bubbles: I hate you, Boomer!

Boomer: You're supposed to!

Bubbles: Shut up!

Boomer: You're such a girl!

Bubbles: I **am** a girl!

Boomer: Stop freaking out!

Bubbles: Then stop annoying me!

Boomer: You could've ignored me!

Bubbles: Fine! You want me to ignore you? I **will**! (Bubbles goes back to drawing and ignores Boomer.)

Boomer: (looks at Bubbles' drawing {a profile of a guy with no distinguishing features yet to tell who it is}) You're good.

Bubbles: (ignores him)

Boomer: Who is it?

Bubbles: You've reached Bubbles. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Bye. **Beep**.

Boomer: I like your drawing. You should draw me sometime.

Bubbles: (smiles sheepishly and keeps drawing)

SCENE XI

Setting: Present Day. Mrs. Quincy's second hour biology class.

Mrs. Quincy: Today is the day you've all been waiting for…the day we dissect squids! I've assigned you partners to work with.

Buttercup: (muttering to herself) Pleasedon'tbewithButchpleasedon'tbewithButchpleasedon'tbewithButch…

Mrs. Quincy: Butch, you're with Buttercup.

Buttercup: **Nooooo**!

Butch: 'Sup, sugar. Let's dissect Mr. Squidsy here.

Buttercup: Maybe I should do the dissecting. I just don't want you to ruin the squid in case your weird jittery bouncy thing comes back, ya know?

Butch: And if it does, maybe I'll accidentally touch you and you'll get cut with the dissecting knife.

Buttercup: Does your life only consist of bugging me?

Butch: Does **yours**?

(Buttercup and Butch are hovering, glaring at each other)

Buttercup: Do you wanna take this outside, sissy-boy?

Butch: Yeah, I **do**!

Mrs. Quincy: Okay, Buttercup, Butch, let's calm down and dissect…(walks away uneasily)

(Buttercup and Butch lower into their seats and begin to dissect.)

Butch: Don't mess up!

Buttercup: (glares at him)

Butch: (fake cough) Butterfingers!

Buttercup: I will shank you if you don't shut up, you dumb, screwed-up pig!

Butch: Only if you can **use** it!

Buttercup: I **can**! (goes back to dissecting)

Butch: (whispering) By the way…your legs looked nice in those gym shorts.

Buttercup: (blushes a LOT)

SCENE XII

Setting: Present Day. Mrs. Newman's 2nd hour Honors English 10 class.

Mrs. Newman: It's time to pass in your essays about your book of choice. Brick, you weren't here for that so don't you worry.

Brick: (has his arms crossed and nods once)

(All the kids pass their essays to the front of the room)

Brick: (passes a note to Blossom)

Blossom: (opens it and reads it. It says: "Nice job, Pinky." Blossom writes back saying: "What are you talking about, Brick?")

Brick: (turns his head a little bit to grin at her and raise an eyebrow)

Blossom: (whisper shouts) You're so annoying!

Brick: Thanks, babe.

Blossom: (rolls her eyes and turns to face the front of the classroom.)

Mrs. Newman: For our next unit, we're going to be studying poetry. I will give you all a book of poetry today and you have the rest of the class to read whatever poems in it you want with a partner.

Robin: Are they assigned partners?

Mrs. Newman: Robin, thank you for asking. They are indeed assigned partners.

Brick: Can I be with Blossom?

Mrs. Newman: Sure. You two make a lovely pair.

(Class snickers and Blossom and Brick look around the room and glare at everybody.)

Blossom: (turns next to Brick's desk) **Why** did you do that?

Brick: I wanted to see your reaction, toots.

Blossom: Would you stop calling me that?

Brick: It's a sign of affection.

Blossom: Which worries me.

Brick: C'mon, babe. You haven't seen me in years. It's making up for all the years we haven't seen each other.

Blossom: So you show me affection to make up for not seeing me?

Brick: **And** for not being able to pound you into the concrete for years.

Blossom: Aren't **you** just a doll?

Brick: You bet, toots.

Blossom: I said, stop calling me that.

Brick: Sure.

(Bell rings. Kids pack up their stuff and leave.)

(It takes Blossom a little more time to get her stuff together and Brick waits for her.)

(Brick slaps Blossom's butt on the way out of the classroom.)

SCENE XIII

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' house.

Brick: What'd you dudes think of the Villain Shack yesterday, huh?

Butch: Eh, it was a'ight.

Boomer: Are you kidding? It was awesome!

Butch: (hits Boomer) Don't **tell** him he did something not stupid for once!

Boomer: Don't hit me!

Butch: Then don't be an idiot!

Brick: Shut up! You **both** are idiots! Happy?

Butch and Boomer: **No**!

Brick: Good thing I don't **care**! Now, seriously. What'd you think of it before I beat your butts.

Butch: I like the fact that it's just a hang-out for teenage villains.

Boomer: Yeah. We should go there every Friday night.

Butch: Finally! Something not dumb comes out of your mouth! (high fives Boomer)

Brick: It's a good thing you guys liked it. 'Cause I'm taking you there a **lot**.

Boomer: I like the plan, too. The PowerPuff Girls will never know what hit them.

Butch: They'll be so surprised!

Brick: Yeah, but we'll have to keep the rest of the guys away from them. They need to know the PowerPuff Girls are **ours** to take care of.

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch grin at each other evilly)

Brick: Watch out, PowerPuff Girls.

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch laugh evilly)

SCENE XIV

Setting: Present Day. Mojo Jojo's volcano thingy.

(Mojo Jojo is tied up to a chair unable to get out)

Blossom: Tell us why they're here, Mojo!

Buttercup: Or I'll chop off your giant, stupid monkey brain!

Bubbles: (crosses her arms and glares at Mojo)

Mojo Jojo: I swear I didn't know they were here until you told me they were! They must have escaped from Him!

Buttercup: As **if** you didn't know! Tell us the truth, you stupid, pathetic monkey! (punches Mojo in the face.)

Mojo Jojo: Ow! I am telling you the truth! I, Mojo Jojo, am telling you the truth!

Blossom: Mojo, you'll be in a lot less pain if you tell us the actual truth.

Bubbles: Yeah.

Mojo Jojo: I did not know they would even attend school! If I'd known they would when I created them, I would've sent them to school earlier to destroy you then!

Buttercup: Dumb butt head! (punches him in the face)

Mojo Jojo: Stop punching me!

Bubbles: I think he really doesn't know why they're here…

Blossom: I agree with Bubbles.

Buttercup: Are you **kidding me**?

Blossom: He would've told the truth by now.

Buttercup: Ergh…I guess you're right.

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup start flying out Mojo's window.)

Buttercup: (pauses and turns around) You know, that stupid helmet you wear with the purple stripes really does look like a butt on your head. (follows her sisters back out the window)

Mojo Jojo: Wait! Come back! Untie me!

SCENE XV

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Randolph's 3rd hour biology class.

Mr. Randolph: Today we're going to continue labeling the parts of the squid's organs on the sheet from yesterday. You will be paired up with your same partners from yesterday.

Boomer: Ew.

Bubbles: Don't be mean! I don't wanna be with you either but you don't see **me** saying ew!

Boomer: But you just flat-out said you don't wanna be with me! That's rude too!

Bubbles: Not **as** rude.

Boomer: But rude all the same.

Bubbles: Let's just do the sheet.

Boomer: Do it for me. I don't feel like it.

Bubbles: Boomer, you will do this sheet yourself if it kills you!

Boomer: Fine. Sheesh.

(They get to work on the sheet.)

(A pretty girl is sitting next to Boomer. Boomer turns to talk to her. He smiles at her.)

Boomer: Hey. I'm Boomer.

Girl: Oh, yeah, you're one of the hot new bad boys.

Boomer: You bet. You must be one of Pokey Oaks High's finest girls.

Girl: (giggles and blushes) Maybe, maybe not…

Boomer: I'll just have to see for myself?

Girl: It's a date.

Boomer: Just what I wanted. (smiles at her sexily)

Bubbles: Boomer, stop flirting and work on this sheet. It's not going to write itself for you.

Boomer: Sure it will. I'm a teenage super-villain bad-boy.

Bubbles: Well, that's not a teenage super-villain bad-boy paper. Now do it.

Boomer: Stop telling me what to do!

Bubbles: Then do your work!

Boomer: Shut up!

Bubbles: You!

Boomer: Ladies first.

Bubbles: That could be either of us.

Boomer: (glares with teeth bared at Bubbles)

Bubbles: I'm right and you're not scary. Do your sheet.

SCENE XVI

Setting: Present Day. Dr. Walker's 3rd hour theater arts class.

Buttercup: What are we gonna do today, Doc?

Dr. Walker: **Doctor** Walker, Buttercup, **Doctor**. And we are going to practice mirroring another person.

Butch: I know who **I** want to mimic.

Dr. Walker: Butch, mirroring is a wholly different aspect of theater than mimicry. That is why I teach it separately from this exercise.

Buttercup: He doesn't care. He just wants to irritate me.

Butch: Who said I wanted **you** as my partner?

Buttercup: You don't **need** to say it. It's just obvious.

Butch: And what if I wanted to be with Lexi?

Lexi: Huh?

Butch: That's right, babe. I wanna be with you.

Lexi: (blushes)

Buttercup: Stop flirting. It's grossing us all out.

Butch: Oh, shut up, Butterfingers!

Buttercup: Don't you tell me to shut up!

Butch: Kiss mine!

Buttercup: Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?

Butch: In your dreams.

Buttercup: Creative comeback. What else, ya got, huh?

Dr. Walker: Okay, kids, let's just partner up and do the exercise…

(Buttercup pairs up with Robin and Butch pairs up with Lexi.)

Buttercup: (raises her hand.)

(Robin mirrors it.)

(Butch puts his index finger under Lexi's chin and smiles)

(Lexi mirrors him.)

(Buttercup watches Butch without turning her head too much and balls her hand into a fist)

(Robin mirrors except for watching Butch)

(Butch blows a kiss to Lexi)

(Lexi mirrors)

Buttercup: Oh, get a room, you two! Nobody wants to see that!

Butch: More like **you** don't want to see me flirting with someone that's **not** you.

Buttercup: That is **so** not true and you know it!

Butch: Can't say I do, Butterfingers.

Buttercup: You're despicable!

Butch: Glad ya think so. (cups Lexi's face in his hands and kisses her with his eyes closed)

Buttercup: (looks like she's going to slash someone's throat out)

SCENE XVII

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Lowe's 3rd hour AP chemistry class.

Mr. Lowe: Today we're going to start learning about the way protons, neutrons, and electrons interact with each other. I want you to take this ungraded pre-quiz just see what you already know. We'll go over it once everyone's turned it in.

(Mr. Lowe hands out the pre-quiz)

Blossom: (speed writes it in 30 seconds and speed checks her answers and hands it in.)

Brick: (does the same thing as Blossom and hands it in right after Blossom) Nice job, toots. (-mutters)

Blossom: (shoots Brick a glare)

Brick: (flashes Blossom an evil smile)

(Blossom and Brick walk back to their seats which are next to each other's.)

(shot of clock dragging by slowly)

(some kids turn in their pre-quiz)

Mr. Lowe: Class, I'll be gone for just a little bit. Behave. (leaves classroom)

Brick: (pokes girl sitting in front of him) Hey, sweetie. How's it goin'?

Girl: (turns around) Good. You?

Brick: Just fantastic, now that we're talking.

Girl: Well, aren't you just a flirt? I'm Mandy. I didn't catch your name the other day, what is it?

Brick: I'm Brick.

Blossom: (mutters) More like prick.

Brick: (turns and glares at Blossom) Shut your mouth, Pinky.

Blossom: Aw, look who's caught with no good comeback? There's a first, huh?

Brick: (turns back to Mandy) Do you wanna go out after school?

Mandy: Sure, where?

Brick: I can fly you around town.

Mandy: I'm afraid of heights.

Brick: We can walk around town.

Mandy: Sounds cool. (smiles and turns back around to finish her pre-quiz.)

Blossom: (quiet, mimicking voice) I can fly you around town.

Brick: Someone's a little jealous, hm?

Blossom: Jealous my butt.

Brick: Riiiiight…

SCENE XVIII

Setting: Present Day. PowerPuff Girls' kitchen.

Buttercup: He kissed her, just like that! Right in front of me!

Bubbles: Right in front of everybody?

Buttercup: Especially me!

Blossom: Oh, gosh.

(Professor Utonium walks in the kitchen)

Professor: Are my little girls having some boy trouble?

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: No, Professor.

Professor: Really? Are you sure? It sure sounds like it. Especially with kissing in the middle of class.

Buttercup: Butch! He freaking kissed Lexi! All because he wanted to try to get me jealous!

Professor, Blossom, and Bubbles: It sounds like you **are** jealous.

Buttercup: I'm not! I just…ugh! I can't believe he did that!

Bubbles: Why, because you liiiiike him? (smiles and giggles)

Buttercup: Yes! No! Ugh, I don't know!

Blossom: She likes him, she likes, him, she really, really likes him!

Buttercup: Shut up, Blossom!

Bubbles: This is so cute! First I like Boomer, then you like Butch, and now all we need is Blossom to like Brick!

(Bubbles and Buttercup turn to Blossom with an earnest look, waiting for her to answer.)

Blossom: I can honestly say that I feel to attraction to Brick at all whatsoever.

Buttercup: (turns to Bubbles and smiles evilly.)

Bubbles: (looks at Buttercup the same way)

(Bubbles and Buttercup look at Blossom like that)

Buttercup: You know, whenever you say that…

Bubbles: It always means you're lying...

Professor: Therefore concluding…

Bubbles and Buttercup: (shrieking girlishly) **You like Brick**!

Blossom: Shut **up**! I do **not**! (blushing like crazy)

Bubbles: Then why are you blushing?

Blossom: Because you're embarrassing me!

Buttercup: You wouldn't find it embarrassing if you didn't like him.

Blossom: Just…shut up! Okay, I like Brick just a little!

Buttercup: Meaning more than a little.

(Buttercup and Bubbles giggle together)

Professor: Okay, girls, I'll let you talk about your boy crushes alone. (chuckles and walks away)

Bubbles: Do you think they like us?

Buttercup: How should **we** know?

Bubbles: I don't know. Blossom do you have any idea?

Blossom: It's hard to tell.

Buttercup: We're superheroes! We should be able to know this stuff!

Blossom: Well, I have an idea to figure out if they do…but it's kind of snide…

Buttercup: So? What is it?

Bubbles: Please tell us, Blossom!

Blossom: Well…okay. I was thinking we would…try to make them jealous for a day by flirting with other guys.

Buttercup: That…actually might work.

Bubbles: Let's try it.

SCENE XIX

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' house.

(The boys are sitting on chairs in the living room.)

Butch: You think today's plan worked?

Boomer: Today's plan was to get them mad, right?

Brick: Duh, Boomer. (hits him in the face)

Boomer: Ow!

Butch: Brick. Do you think today's plan worked.

Brick: I don't know! You guys haven't reported to me about it yet!

Boomer: Well, what are we supposed to report about?

Brick: What you did to get them mad and how they reacted!

Boomer: Oh.

Brick: So what'd you do?

Butch: **I** hit on Lexi and kissed her in front of Buttercup in theater class. She got **totally** pissed. She was about to strangle someone.

Boomer: Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?

Butch: I did what I was told. So what'd **you**, our wimpy brother, do to get Bubblebutt mad?

Boomer: Flirted with some girl in biology. I have a date to stick my tongue down her throat.

Brick: I'm surprised you were able to do that.

Boomer: Piss off Bubbles or get a date?

Brick: Get a date.

Boomer: Hey!

Butch: So how'd **you** get Blossom angry, Brick?

Brick: I, the attractive, menacing, nefarious, smooth-

Boomer: Oh, get on with it!

Brick: (narrows his eyes at Boomer) I asked out some girl named Mandy in AP chem and Blossom called me a prick.

Boomer: Oh, I get it! 'Cause prick rhymes with Brick!

Butch: Dude, I can't believe **we** didn't think of that!

Brick: That comes to show how dumb you guys are.

Boomer: We'll show **you** dumb!

Butch: Dude, just…just no. (shakes his head)

Boomer: What?

Butch: Just stop talking. You're making yourself look like an idiot.

Boomer: **You're** an idiot!

Brick: You're **both** idiots! Now shut up and listen. After our 'dates', we're taking another trip to the Villain Shack tonight.

SCENE XX

Setting: Present Day. Boomer and that one girl from biology who is named Tanya on their date at the park.

(they're sitting on a bench)

Tanya: So how do you like Pokey Oaks High so far? Even though today was just your second day there.

Boomer: It's not too bad.

Tanya: What electives are you taking?

Boomer: Drawing, Spanish 4, Latin 2, French 2, and study hall.

Tanya: Linguist?

Boomer: You could say that.

Tanya: That's cool.

Boomer: Yeah.

Tanya: Do you wanna, like…do something?

Boomer: Do you wanna go play on the slides?

Tanya: (laughs) Oh, totally. (-sarcasm)

Boomer: (fake laugh but Tanya buys it) Heh.

Tanya: So…

Boomer: Tell me about yourself. Anything.

Tanya: Ah, okay. (chuckles and starts talking about random stuff about herself.)

Boomer: (spaces out, thinking about Bubbles)

SECTION I

Setting: Boomer's mind. Boomer thinking about Bubbles.

Bubbles: Boomer, will you go down the slides with me? Pleeeeease? (smiles adorably)

Boomer: Of course.

(Bubbles and Boomer go down a slide. When Boomer gets to the bottom, Bubbles takes off running.)

Bubbles: Catch me if you can! (-flirty tone)

Boomer: (chases after Bubbles and catches her around the waist.)

Bubbles: (turns to face Boomer, smiling and giggling)

Boomer: I caught you.

Bubbles: Yes, you did.

Boomer: (half smiles a little bit and bites his bottom lip)

Bubbles: (blushes)

Boomer: (leans down and gets half an inch away from her lips but then his little daydream switches back to reality by his phone ringing.)

SECTION II

Setting: Reality with Tanya at park.

(Boomer's phone is ringing)

Boomer: Sorry! (answers his phone) **What**?

Him: Hello, Boomer. Do you know who this is?

Boomer: How could someone **not** recognize your annoying, weird drawl?

Him: Watch your mouth, brat! I'm the reason you're even alive again! I'm the reason kisses aren't contagious to you boys anymore! (-snarls)

Boomer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remind me to thank you later. What do you want?

Him: See for yourself…my revenge is on the way! (evil laughter and line goes dead)

Boomer: (hangs up his phone) Well, that was weird.

Tanya: Who was it?

Boomer: Oh, just…one of my brothers telling me I have to get home.

Tanya: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. (kisses Boomer's cheek and walks home)

Boomer: (flies home as fast as possible)

SCENE XXI

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

Butch: Why would Him call **you**?

Boomer: I don't know. He just said to expect revenge and then he hung up.

Brick: What does **that** mean?

Boomer: How should **I** know? He didn't say anything after that, expect his annoying cackling.

Butch: God, I hate it when he laughs.

Brick: It's so weird hearing him laugh.

Boomer: **Everything** about him is weird. I wasn't even sure if he was a dude or not for a while.

Brick: I still have my doubts.

Butch: It's Him, what do you expect?

Boomer: I know.

Brick: What would he try to get revenge on us for anyway?

Butch: Ditching him years ago to live by ourselves?

Brick: That makes the most sense of anything.

Boomer: He knows he could bring us back if he wanted to though. It must be something else.

Brick: Good point.

Butch: Maybe it's because of…?

Boomer: I hope it's not…

Brick: It **can't** be…

Butch: What if he wants to…?

Boomer: Because of…?

(Butch and Boomer look at Brick with worried looks.)

Brick: We…we'll deal with Him later. The PowerPuff Girls are our first priority to deal with.

(Butch and Boomer look at each other)

(Brick watches his brothers with a slightly worried look on his face.)

(Butch and Boomer look at Brick and nod.)

Butch: To get our minds off this…how'd your date with Mandy go?

Brick: Well...

SCENE XXII

Setting: Past-Brick and Mandy's date. Walking around Townsville.

Mandy: Townsville is pretty big for just a town.

Brick: I've seen bigger.

Mandy: How cool.

Brick: Yeah. I've been to Paris, Rome, Athens, Calgary, New York City, London, Tokyo, and the like.

Mandy: Tell me all about it.

Brick: In Calgary, there's a **ton** of Asians. And in the summer, all the Calgary people are dressed like stereotypical Texans for the Calgary Stampede.

Mandy: I never would've guessed that. And Rome?

Brick: The taxi drivers and everyone else there is an insane driver. I'm surprised I never got into a car crash. In New Yo-

(Brick is cut off by the sight of a pink streak flashing across the sky)

Mandy: What about New York City?

Brick: It, uh, it's pretty cool… Hey, I'll be right back. I have to, uh, check up on something.

Mandy: Bad-boy stuff?

Brick: Something like that.

(Brick takes off and finds Blossom beating up an ugly monster that was terrorizing Chinatown in Townsville. He watches from the sky.)

(When Blossom is finished, Brick flies down to greet her.)

Brick: Good work, Pinky.

Blossom: (turns around) Oh. Hi, Brick. Look, if you have something to say, say it, 'cause I have to get home and finish my homework.

Brick: Why are you so focused on school? It's good to get out and not worry about school.

Blossom: But it's bad to get too unfocused.

Brick: Listen. You ever wanna get away from all that school crap, you know where to find me. (winks and takes off)

Blossom: No, I really don't, actually!

(Back with Brick and Mandy)

Brick: (lands next to Mandy) Sorry, had to, uh…

Mandy: That's okay. You're a RowdyRuff Boy.

Brick: Heh, yeah.

Mandy: My mom called while you were gone saying I have to get home.

Brick: I can fly you home.

Mandy: I hate heights, but it's the fastest way…so, okay.

Brick: (grabs her hand and takes off to her house)

(they get to her house and land.)

Mandy: Thanks, Brick. This was fun.

Brick: Oh, yeah. Sorry about taking off.

Mandy: I said it's okay. (she laughs a little and kisses his cheek.) I'll see you tomorrow.

Brick: Yeah, see ya then.

Mandy: (smiles and goes inside.)

Brick: (takes off)

SCENE XXIII

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

Butch: Real smooth, Brick. Real smooth.

Brick: Shut up.

Boomer: You're quite a gentleman.

Butch: Yeah, taking off on a date with one chick to go say hi to another.

(Butch and Boomer laugh and fist-pound each other.)

Brick: I'm gonna murder you. (punches them in the face and walks off)

SCENE XXIV

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Barnes' 9th hour Latin 2.

(All the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys have this class together.)

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are sitting in desks by each other's, with their heads together)

Blossom: Have you girls been going through with the plan?

Buttercup: Yeah! Butch is so pissed!

Bubbles: Well…

Blossom and Buttercup: Bubbles!

Bubbles: I was kidding! Yes, I've been getting Boomer jealous!

Buttercup: Don't scare us like that!

Bubbles: I'm sorry! You guys were so serious and I wanted to freak you out a little…

Buttercup: Oh, my god! **Why** would **that** pop into your head?

Blossom: Buttercup, it's okay. She was just playing around. As long as she did her share of the plan, it's okay.

Buttercup: (crosses her arms) What about **you**, leader-girl? Done your part?

Blossom: Of course. Brick is making it obvious he's jealous.

Bubbles: More obvious than we were yesterday?

Blossom: Yup. (smiles)

Buttercup: This is gonna be epic. (grins evilly, arms still crossed)

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch walk into Latin 2 together and see the PowerPuff Girls sitting with each other)

Butch: What's wrong with them!

Brick: Seriously!

Boomer: Bubbles wasn't even speaking Spanish with me today! She was speaking French with some nerd! She was freaking flirting with him, too!

Butch: Buttercup was ignoring me instead of screaming her head off at me! **I** was the one screaming my head off at **her** and she didn't even **do **anything! **And** she was **flirting** with someone!

Brick: Blossom was getting all cute-nerd with some dude instead of me and they getting all flirty!

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch sit down in a clump of desks by each other)

Brick, Boomer, and Butch: What's **wrong** with them?

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: Shush!

Blossom: We're trying to have a conversation!

Bubbles: Yeah!

Buttercup: So shut **up**!

Butch: Don't you tell **me** to shut up, Butterfingers!

Bubbles: Aww, how cute! He has a pet name for you, Buttercup!

Boomer: Trying to sissify us doesn't make us shrink anymore, toots.

Blossom: Thanks for the cheesy names, but we're more into guys that we **haven't** shrank, blew up, or ran out of town.

Brick: Who's to say we didn't **let** you guys do that?

Mr. Barnes: The bell rang. Let's start class now.

(All the kids face the front. The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys glare at each other before turning to face the front.)

(Brick writes a note to Blossom.)

(Blossom reads it. It says: Why are you and your sisters acting so stupid?)

(Blossom rolls her eyes and pockets the note.)

(Brick folds his arms and glares at Blossom.)

SCENE XXV

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

Boomer: Brick, maybe you were wrong. Maybe they **don't** like us.

Brick: Shut up! I **know** I'm right! I **know** they like us!

Butch: Dude, they weren't talking to us all day except for like two seconds in Latin. They don't like us.

Brick: They like us. They **have** to.

Boomer: Just 'cause we have crushes on them doesn't mean they have crushes on us.

Brick: They're our counterparts, though!

Boomer: Look, if we **really** like them, we'll leave them alone.

Brick: But…

Butch: Dude, it's for the best.

(Brick's phone rings)

Brick: (answers it) Hello?

Him: Hello, boys. Are you ready for the beginning of your end?

Brick: Him?

Butch: It's Him? Gimme the phone! Let me give that stupid little piece of crud a piece of my mind! (tries taking the phone)

Brick: Dude, give me my phone! (takes it from Butch) What do want, Him? (puts it on speaker)

Him: Silly, immature boys. I'm going to destroy you little brats, starting with your precious little PowerPuff crushes. (cackles evilly and hangs up)

(all the boys are sitting there with their jaws dropped)

Brick: Screw leaving them alone! I have to go save Blossom!

Butch: Don't forget about my Buttercup!

Boomer: And Bubbles!

(the boys fly out of their house to go find the PowerPuff Girls.)

SCENE XXVI

Setting: Present Day. PowerPuff Girls beating up the Gang Green Gang/RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

Buttercup: Take **that**, Ace! (Buttercup kicks Ace in the stomach)

Ace: Oomph! (gets kicked into the brick wall)

Bubbles: Hi, Big Billy! (punches him in the jaw and he flies into the wall next to Ace.)

Big Billy: Ohhh!

Blossom: Taste **this**! (throws Little Arturo against the wall)

Little Arturo: Ugh!

(The girls beat up the rest of the Gang Green Gang)

(The PowerPuff Girls turn around to leave but see the RowdyRuff Boys standing there with evil grins on their faces and their arms crossed.)

Buttercup: Oh, God, what do you guys want?

Blossom: Yeah, why can't you guys leave us alone?

Bubbles: (glares and crosses her arms)

Brick: Boys…it's time to serve it up.

(Boomer and Butch turn to grin evilly at each other)

(The boys fly very quickly around the girls and tie up their counterparts.)

(Brick takes Blossom, Boomer takes Bubbles, and Butch takes Buttercup to their house.)

Bubbles: Untie us!

Blossom: Let us **go**!

Buttercup: I'm going to kill **all** of you!

(They land the boys' house and the boys take the girls into their living room.)

Bubbles: What are you going to do to us.? (-small voice)

Boomer: (kneels to see her eye-to-eye and strokes her cheek and smiles kindly) Don't you worry.

Bubbles: (smiles)

Butch: Oh, my God, Boomer. Cut the mushy stuff.

Boomer: (turns and glares at Butch and stands up)

Brick: Are you guys okay?

Buttercup: Are we okay? You guys just tied us up and freaking **kidnapped** us! And you ask if we're **okay**?

Brick: Apparently not.

Blossom: Why'd you guys kidnap us, anyway?

(the boys look at each other)

Brick: Should we tell them?

Butch: Duh.

Boomer: I don't wanna worry Bubbles.

Bubbles: **Just tell us**!

(everyone stares at Bubbles with eyebrows raised and surprised looks.)

Bubbles: I mean…tell us? Heh… (smiles embarrassedly)

Boomer: (turns to Butch and Brick) Isn't she so cute?

Butch: More like a freak.

Boomer: More like **cute**.

Butch: More like-

Brick: Dudes! Are we telling them or not?

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: **Yes**!

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch jump and look at the girls)

Boomer: I think they answered your question Brick.

Butch: Yeah, tell 'em, Brick.

Brick: (scratches the back of his head and looks nervous) Well, uh, you see, uh, Him wants to get revenge on us…so he's gonna try to destroy you guys.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: **What**?

Brick: Yeah…

Buttercup: Why would he wanna destroy **us** to get revenge on you… Ooohhhh.

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at each other with sly smiles and a raised eyebrow)

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch make nervous faces)

Butch: Well, uh, what can we say? (scratches the back of his head nervously)

Bubbles: You liiiiike us.

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup giggle)

Blossom: But why are we here?

Brick: So we can protect you.

Blossom: We're the PowerPuff Girls. We don't **need** your protection.

Bubbles: Ohhh, **please** can we stay with them, Blossom?

(Blossom and Buttercup raise an eyebrow at Bubbles)

Buttercup: Why would you **want** to?

Bubbles: 'Cause I think Boomer's cute!

Buttercup: Eck! (hangs her head angrily)

Blossom: You guys really want to protect us?

Brick: Yes.

Blossom: Ergh…fine. We'll stay. Just tell the Professor, would you?

Brick: Oh, we did…

Blossom: You **what**.

Brick: We left him a note on our way to find you guys…heh…

Blossom: Brick!

Brick: What?

Blossom: God!

Brick: Well, we were gonna take you anyway.

Blossom: You're such an ah-

Bubbles: Don't swear!

Blossom: I…ergh. Look, will you just let us out? We'll let you guys protect us or whatever you wanted to do.

Buttercup: Are you kidding me? Once they untie me, I'm outta here!

(The boys look at each other)

Boomer: Well, I don't care what you guys say, I'm letting Bubbles out.

Brick: I'm still iffy about Blossom.

Butch: Buttercup's not getting out.

Buttercup: We're right here, idiots!

Butch: Shut it, we know!

Buttercup: You **wonder** why I wanna get out of here so bad!

Blossom: Badly.

Buttercup: (turns and looks at Blossom with disgust) **What**?

Blossom: Badly is correct grammar, not bad.

Buttercup: I don't care!

Blossom: Well, **I** do!

Bubbles: Stop fighting! You're embarrassing all of us in front of them!

Buttercup: **So**?

Bubbles: I don't want them to think they just put a whole ton of trouble on themselves.

Butch: I knew Butterfingers was trouble the first time I saw her.

Boomer: And you were yelling at **me** for being mushy.

Brick: If we're gonna let them out, let's just do it now.

Butch: I'll wait a little while to let Buttercup out.

Boomer: (cuts the ropes off Bubbles)

Bubbles: Thank you. (smiles warmly)

Boomer: (blushes) Uh, yeah, no problem.

Brick: (cuts the ropes off Blossom) Happy, Pinky?

Blossom: Whatever. So what are we supposed to do?

Brick: Don't leave our sight and stay at our house after school.

Bubbles: But I want to see the Professor…

Boomer: You will. (smiles at her)

Bubbles: (wraps her arms around Boomer's waist and hugs him close to her and presses her head to his side)

Boomer: (puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer)

Butch: God, you guys are mushy.

Buttercup: Get a room.

Blossom: (whispers in Brick's ear) They're so gonna end up kissing.

Brick: No, duh. (-whispers back)

Blossom: (whispering) They're so cute.

Brick: (whispering) Yeah, whatever.

Blossom: (punches him playfully in the chest)

Brick: (grabs Blossom's hand when she punches him)

Blossom: (looks up at Brick's face when he grabs her hand)

Brick: (makes a guilty smile and intertwines his fingers with his)

Blossom: And you say **I'm** a nerd. Cheesy romanticist. (sticks her tongue out at Brick but lays her head on his chest)

Butch and Buttercup: Ew.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer: Oh, just kiss already!

Buttercup: Why would we do **that**?

Butch: They're just **idiots**.

Boomer: We'll show **you** idiots!

Brick: (makes a blank face and hits him in the face) You're stupid.

Boomer: Hey!

Bubbles: He's not stupid.

Boomer: (looks down at Bubbles, still in said position, and smiles) Thank you, Bubbles.

Bubbles: (looks up at Boomer and smiles back) You're welcome.

Buttercup: You guys are nasty.

Butch: No, really? You just noticed?

Buttercup: No, but you probably just did.

Butch: (glares at Buttercup) You callin' me stupid, Butterfingers?

Buttercup: I was. Apparently you're smart enough to figure that out.

Butch: Why I oughta….

Brick: Butch, chill. We're here to protect them, not destroy them.

Butch: (growls) Fine. (gets out of Buttercup's face and sits down next to her with his arms crossed and a scowl atop his face.)

Boomer: So…how exactly do we protect them?

Brick: I **said**, we don't let them out of our sight.

Boomer: That'll be easy.

Butch: Ew.

Brick: Shut up and stop fighting.

Boomer and Butch: Make us.

Brick: (glares at them harshly) I **will**.

Butch: (rolls his eyes)

Boomer: (raises his eyebrows)

Butch: Boomer, you're not actually **scared** of him are you?

Boomer: What? No. I just don't wanna get beat up by him in front of Bubbles.

Butch: (rolls his eyes)

Bubbles: Don't worry. I'd pound his head into the wall before he did that.

Boomer: Aww, thanks.

Brick: Hey, let's go show them around the house, Boomer.

Boomer: Sounds fine.

(Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles walk out of the room, leaving Butch and Buttercup alone.)

Buttercup: Don't leave me alone with him! Come back! (sighs angrily) Great.

Butch: (sits in front of her in a sexualish pose) I'm not that bad, sugar.

Buttercup: Are you kidding me? You're worse than bad. You're horrible.

Butch: C'mon, doll. Just give me a chance. (moves his face closer to hers) Just a kiss.

Buttercup: (smiles sexily) Just a kiss huh?

Butch: More if you want. (smiles back sexily)

Buttercup: More like more if **you** want. (moves her lips closer to his then kicks him in the balls)

Butch: Oooohhh! (clutching his…yeah, that area)

Buttercup: I'm not stupid, you godforsaken horn-dog. Now get the hell outta my face before I beat you harder.

Butch: Crazy freak! What the hell was **that** for?

Buttercup: Trying to get in my pants!

Butch: What did you expect? And you can for**get** getting untied! Go ahead and suffer like a…a…

Buttercup: Oh, my God, someone call the news. Butch is at a loss for insults. **Ho**. **Ly**. **Crap**.

Butch: Shut up!

Buttercup: Aw, is widdle Butch embawassed?

Butch: Buttercup, I'm going to f-ing kill you!

Buttercup: Not if I kill you first.

Butch: **Ack**! (storms out of the room with his hand still over his crotch)

Buttercup: Now you see how I feel! (chuckles)

SCENE XXVII

Setting: Present Day. Lunch at school.

(the PowerPuff Girls all sitting together with Blossom in the middle, and Buttercup and Bubbles on her left and right)

Buttercup: I hate the situation. Everyone's saying we're all freaking dating and crap. I don't get why everyone thinks we have to be paired up with our stupid counterparts.

Bubbles: I don't mind it that much. Boomer's a sweetie pie.

Buttercup: Bubbles, you think **everyone**'**s** a sweetie pie.

Bubbles: Yeah, but he's the **sweetest** sweetie pie.

Buttercup: (shakes her head and looks at Blossom) What do **you** think, leader girl? You're the one that got us into this mess.

Blossom: I don't mind it that much.

Buttercup: **What**.

Blossom: It's not that bad.

Buttercup: Okay, so, you've barely been talking all day and now that you do talk you say something that screwed up? Do you need a psychiatrist or medication or something?

Bubbles: Is it really that bad that she likes it?

Buttercup: **Yes**!

Blossom: Well, it's nice having someone be as intelligent as I am…

Bubbles: Brick?

Blossom: Yeah.

Bubbles: He's smart?

Blossom: Yeah. He has the same AP and Honors classes as me.

Buttercup: Better a nerd than a molester.

(Blossom and Bubbles raise an eyebrow at Buttercup)

Buttercup: Butch tried getting in my pants.

(Blossom and Bubbles nod and turn back to their food.)

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch sit down across from their counterparts with scowls on their faces and their arms crossed)

Blossom: You guys still do the same thing in sync…I would've expected you to stop that after you turned twelve.

Brick: You can't stop a good thing, babe.

Blossom: Creep.

Brick: (leans back and grins putting his arms behind his head) Guilty as charged.

Blossom: (smiles a little bit and rolls her eyes)

Buttercup: So, Butch, how're your balls?

Butch: (glares at her) Fine, thank you very much. (-growls)

Buttercup: Sad to hear.

Butch: Your face.

Buttercup: Your mom.

Butch: I don't have a mom!

Buttercup: Well, I don't have a face!

Bubbles: Wait, what?

Buttercup: Screw you, Butch!

Butch: (grins evilly) You would.

Buttercup: You wish!

Bubbles and Boomer: Do you guys always have to fight?

(Bubbles and Boomer look at each other and blush)

Buttercup and Butch: Oh, God. (put their faces in a hand and shake their heads)

(a red haze fills the room and a swirling red smoke comes towards the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys and Him's face appears from the smoke)

Him: Hello, boys. I see you're having a lunch with your little PowderPuff Girls, hmm?

(Brick, Boomer, and Butch jump up from their seats and stand in a fighting stance with their right leg forward and glare at Him)

Brick: (points at Him) What do you want, Him?

Boomer: Yeah!

Him: Oh, boys, there's no need to get upset. I'm here to warn you that your tedious attempts to save the ones you care about is a feeble move and will do you no good.

Butch: That's what **you** think!

Him: You have a choice, boys. You could come back and be my minions or you could stay like this and spend the rest of your lives with pitiful superheroes.

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup jump out of their seats in a fighting stance and glare at Him)

Blossom: Who are **you** calling pitiful, Him?

HIm: Oh, girls, sit down. This has to do with the boys, not you.

Bubbles: They told us you were going to destroy us as your revenge!

Him: Oh, **did** they? Well, they happen to be **exactly right**. (cackles maniacally and evilly and the red smoke swirls back and leaves and the red haze disappears.)

(The whole cafeteria is staring at the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys with horrified looks)

Butch: If he destroys Buttercup I'll personally kill him.

Buttercup: (gets out of fighting stance and stops scowling and looks at Butch with wide eyes) What?

Butch: (stops glaring and widens eyes) Did…I say that out loud?

Boomer: Yeah. You did.

Butch: (gets out of fighting stance and face starts turning red)

Buttercup: (starts blushing and a smile plays at the corners of her mouth)

Bubbles: (grabs Blossom's shoulder and jumps up and down a little bit) Oooooh, Blossom, Buttercup's blushing!

Blossom: She **is**! Aww!

Boomer: Hah, Butch is too!

Brick: Ha **ha**!

(Brick and Boomer high five and laugh with each other)

Buttercup and Butch: Shut **up**! I'll kill you!

(Buttercup and Butch blush even more)

(Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles laugh)

Bubbles: Aren't they adorable?

Blossom: Yes!

Bubbles: I think they want some alone time. (winks at Blossom)

Blossom: (giggles) I think you're right.

Brick: Eh, they'll get enough 'alone time' after school.

Boomer: Bubbles and I won't.

Bubbles: (giggles)

Brick: (looks upward and puts his hands together in a praying position and then looks at Boomer wit his hands at his side) You're so weird.

Boomer: Yeah, whatever.

Buttercup: (looks at Butch)

Butch: (looks up to see Buttercup looking at him and half smiles)

Buttercup: (half smiles back)

SCENE XXVIII

Setting: Present Day. Professor Utonium's lab.

(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup open their front door with Brick, Boomer, and Butch following them.)

Bubbles: Professor, are you home?

Professor: (faded, from a distance) In the lab, girls! I'll be up in just a little bit.

Blossom: That's okay, Professor. Stay there. We're coming down.

Buttercup: And we brought people.

Professor: (still from a distance) Okay, girls! Come on down.

(The PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys go down to the Professor's lab)

Professor: Hello, Gir-The RowdyRuff Boys?

Blossom: Yeah, we know. But right now, we need you to give us all the information you have on Him.

Brick: Yeah, Pops.

Professor: (glares at Brick)

Blossom: (hits Brick in the stomach)

Brick: (hisses)

Professor: Kids, sit down.

(They all sit down)

Professor: You want to know about Him, hm?

Buttercup: Yeah.

Professor: Well, there's a lot about Him that I know of. What specifically do you want to know?

Butch: Why he's pissed at us and wants revenge on us.

Professor: Well, Him is somewhat like an illusion. He uses the mind's creativity and tricks it into thinking he's more powerful than he already is. By doing that, he gains more power and control.

Brick: But what does that have to do with him wanting revenge on us?

Professor: He's sarong you guys into thinking he's going to do something worse than he really is.

Boomer: So…now what?

Professor: All you need to do is prove to him that you're not scared of him and take waterer he dishes out.

Boomer: What if he takes the girls?

Professor: You just go after him and save them.

Brick: How do we do that?

Butch: (crosses his arms, leans back, and blows a bubble with his gum.)

Professor: You'd do it the way you used to try to destroy the girls; fighting.

Boomer: You mean fist-fighting and using our powers?

Butch: No, duh. (flicks Boomer's forehead)

Boomer: Dude!

Blossom: What are Him's weaknesses?

Professor: Others' bravery and not getting what considers legit attention, the colors green, blue, and purple, and one other thing I've never quite been able to figure out.

Buttercup: How come you could never figure it out?

Professor: Him is a very complex character yet strangely simple at the same time.

Brick: Meaning?

Professor: The least weakness is something very simple but it's something that you wouldn't guess.

Brick: Oh, I get it. It's like when you're looking for something and you don't see it when it's literally right in front of you.

Professor: It's exactly like that, Brick.

Buttercup: How are we supposed to figure out what the last weakness is?

Butch: **We**?

Buttercup: Yes, **we**.

Butch: (puts his hands up in surrender chest-height) Fine, whatever.

Professor: I'm not sure how. You're just going to have to figure it out on your own, unfortunately.

Bubbles: Thanks you, Professor.

Professor: (chuckles) You're very welcome, Bubbles. (pats her head and goes upstairs)

Butch: You guys can't help us.

Buttercup: What are you talking about? Of course we can!

Butch: It's too dangerous.

Buttercup: No, it's not. You're stupid.

Butch: Leave it to us, a'ight?

Buttercup: Over my dead body.

Butch: Seriously, it's too dangerous.

Boomer: I don't see why they can't help us.

Brick: It might actually be good for us if we have them help us. Good for **all** of us.

Buttercup: (raises her eyebrows at Butch in an "I told you so" way)

Bubbles: Pleeeeease let us help you? There hasn't been much action in so long.

Boomer: Can't they help us, Butch?

Butch: I don't want them to.

Brick: Why is everyone expecting **him** to make the decision? **I'm** the leader.

Boomer: Well, then, can they, Brick?

Brick: Well, let me think…

Blossom: (glares and flicks his forehead)

Brick: Ow! Yes, we're teaming up.

Bubbles: Yay! (hugs Boomer)

Boomer: (looks surprised, blushes a little bit, and hugs Bubbles back)

Buttercup: Take a load of **that**, barf-bag!

Butch: (glares and mutters something inaudible)

Boomer: Let's go to our house.

Brick: Yeah.

(They all fly to the RowdyRuff Boys' house.)

SECTION II

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

Blossom: Now we need a plan.

Brick: Definitely.

Blossom: First, we need to figure out Him's third weakness.

Bubbles: There goes Blossom, always going straight for planning. (-whispers to Boomer)

Boomer: (whispers back to Bubbles) Same with Brick.

Brick: Why don't we first create a plan with what we know first and as we figure out what the third weakness is we incorporate that in with the original plan?

Blossom: It sounds good, but I still think discovering the third weakness should be a priority.

Brick: It will be. Hey, let's go discuss the plan in my room. I have a desk in there.

Blossom: Swell.

Brick: Butch, go give Buttercup a tour. She never got one because she was tied up.

(Blossom and Brick go to Brick's room.)

SCENE XXIX

Setting: Present Day. Butch's room.

(Butch and Buttercup walk into Butch's room)

Butch: (waves his arm across the room in an I-present-to-you way) And the last stop, my room.

Buttercup: Well, I'm sitting on that beanbag so deal with it. (goes and sits on the green beanbag in Butch's room)

Butch: Scoot over, fatty.

Buttercup: (rolls her eyes and scoots over)

Butch: (sits on the beanbag next to Buttercup)

Buttercup: You're stupid.

Butch: (smiles and rolls his eyes)

Buttercup: So why don't you want us helping you guys?

Butch: 'Cause.

Buttercup: 'Cause why? Come on, tell me. (nudges Butch with her shoulder)

Butch: (smiles and looks at her)

Buttercup: Well?

Butch: Well, 'cause, I don't want you getting hurt.

Buttercup: (blushing but tries to hide it) I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.

Butch: Sometimes it's okay to have help taking care of yourself.

Buttercup: Well, why don't you want me getting hurt?

Butch: (looks away from her and bites his lip for a second then looks back at her) Because I like you.

Buttercup: (smiles and bites her lip) Yeah, right.

Butch: I do.

Buttercup: Prove it.

Butch: If I didn't like you, I would've kissed you by now.

Buttercup: (looks up for a couple seconds then looks back at Butch) Mm, true.

Butch: Unless you **wanted** me to kiss you...

Buttercup: Maybe… (leans forward a little bit)

Butch: (leans forward and almost kisses her)

Boomer: (flings open door)

(Butch and Buttercup lean back and look at Boomer)

Boomer: Butch, hey, I- Oh, sorry, dude. Never mind. (leaves and shuts door behind him)

Butch: (avoids looking at Buttercup and runs his hand through his hair) Well, uh, that was, uh…

Buttercup: (avoids looking at Butch) Interesting…

Butch: Awkward…

Buttercup: Weird...

Butch: Bizarre…

Buttercup: I didn't know you knew big words like that.

Butch: I didn't know you thought 'that' is a big word. I mean, come on, it's only four letters long.

Buttercup: Freak.

SCENE XXX

Setting: Present Day. Brick's room.

(Brick and Blossom are sitting in front of Brick's desk next to each other.)

Blossom: I really think discovering the third weakness should be a priority.

Brick: You said that already.

Blossom: I know. That shows how much I think we need to figure it out.

Brick: We will!

Blossom: Calm down!

Brick: Sorry. I have a, uh, bit of a temper.

Blossom: As do I.

Brick: But what do you think the plan should be?

Blossom: Well, we somehow have to incorporate green, blue, purple, and bravery into it.

Brick: Right. The bravery part won't be hard since you're superheroes and we're super-villains so we got that covered.

Blossom: Yeah. Maybe for green, blue, and purple we could all wear those colors.

Brick: Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles already wear green and blue and that hasn't slowed down Him ever.

Blossom: That's true. What if we surrounded him in those three colors?

Brick: Now **that** is something that might stop him.

Blossom: It's worth a try, right?

Brick: Yeah. What we should do is take his laundry and dye all his clothes those colors, just to begin with to see how it affects him.

Blossom: Of course **you** would think of that.

Brick: Shut up. At least it's legitimate for the situation.

Blossom: (sighs) I suppose you have a point. But after that, what will we do?

Brick: I thought up the first plan. Now it's your turn.

Blossom: The next time we see him, we have to be brave, even act nonchalantly.

Brick: What if he takes you guys?

Blossom: We won't act scared and not give him credit or anything. You do the same.

Brick: How could we not freak out if he kidnapped you three?

Blossom: How **could** you freak out if he did?

Brick: You know why.

Blossom: But I want to hear you say it. To me.

Brick: (sighs) Why.

Blossom: Why is it such a big deal? You must not care if you can't even say it.

Brick: Blossom, I **do** care about you. (puts his hand over Blossom's)

Blossom: (looks up at Brick)

Brick: (looks into her eyes and smiles)

Blossom: (smiles back)

SCENE XXXI

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' living room.

(Bubbles and Boomer are sitting in the living room on the couch next to each other)

Boomer: You wanna watch TV?

Bubbles: Sure, that'd be okay with me.

Boomer: (turns the TV on and **The Notebook** is on.)

Bubbles: Oooh, I **love** this movie! It's so romantic.

Boomer: Ha, it sure is.

Bubbles: I looooove romance movies.

Boomer: I can tell.

Bubbles: (smiles at the TV and lays her head on Boomer's shoulder)

Boomer: (half smiles and blushes while looking at Bubbles)

Bubbles: Do you think we'll defeat Him?

Boomer: I don't see why not.

Bubbles: Well, he has those weird mind tricks. He could turn us all against each other. He could even turn my sisters and I against each other.

Boomer: I don't think he's smart enough to do that.

Bubbles: Oh, please. You know just as well as I do that he would.

Boomer: Then I guess you'll just have to trust me.

Bubbles: (looks up at Boomer) Who'd have ever thought the day a PowerPuff Girl would trust a RowdyRuff Boy would ever come?

Boomer: And the day we'd actually get crushes on you guys.

Bubbles: And the day we might actually like you guys back.

Boomer: (smiles playfully) Oh, you just **might** like me, hm?

Bubbles: Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to figure it out.

Boomer: I'll just have to figure it out, will I?

Bubbles: Yup.

Boomer: Well, okay, if you insist… (starts tickling Bubbles)

Bubbles: (laughs and giggles) Okay, okay, I do like you! Just stop! (keeps laughing)

Boomer: (stops tickling her but keeps his arms around her waist) Good.

Bubbles: (snuggles next to him with her head resting on his shoulder)

Boomer: (rests his head on top of Bubbles's head)

SCENE XXXII

Setting: Present Day. Him's…whatever he lives in.

Him: (pacing back and forth stroking his beard) So, those foolish brats think they can outsmart me with their precious Professor Utonium? Blast them! They won't get even **close** to destroying me! Not if **I **can help it! (laughs evilly)

SCENE XXXVIII

Setting: Present Day. Mr. Dale's 4th hour AP band class.

(Brick, Blossom, and the rest of the class are getting their instruments out of their cases in the hallway.)

(Brick and Blossom play the alto saxophone.)

Blossom: I never got the chance to ask you yesterday; did you purposely choose the alto sax to make me angry?

Brick: I chose it 'cause I like it.

Blossom: Do you like it because **I** play it?

Brick: How long have you been playing it?

Blossom: SInce fifth grade…

Brick: Me, too. And I liked before I knew you played it. I just like it more now that I do know. (gets up and walks into band room)

Blossom: (watches him, blushing, shakes her head, and then goes into the band room.)

(In the band room, during class.)

(Mr. Dale is yelling at the class for not doing a crescendo right and then his phone rings in his office.)

Mr. Dale: (sighs) I will be right back. (goes to his office and picks up the phone)

Brick: (leans over to whisper in Blossom's ear) He's kinda weird, isn't he?

Blossom: Is he ever.

Mr. Dale: (comes back into room) Blossom, you are wanted in the office. You are to bring your bag with you.

Brick and Blossom: (eyes widen in shock) What? (jaws drop open)

Mr. Dale: You seem to have forgotten an appointment today.

Blossom: (whispers in Brick's ear) I don't **have** an appointment.

Mr. Dale: Blossom, hurry along.

Blossom: I…okay. (leaves classroom)

SCENE XXXIX

Setting: Present Day. Ms. Smith's 4th hour English class.

(Butch and Buttercup are sitting next to each other making faces at each other while Ms. Smith is talking.)

Buttercup: (crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue)

Butch: (raises an eyebrow and puts his pinky finger to the corner of his lip and purses his lips together)

Buttercup: (giggles and pretends to pull out her hair and pretends like she;s screaming and rolls her eyes back into her head)

Butch: (snickers and pulls his mouth wider with his index fingers and crosses his eyes)

Buttercup: (giggles)

(Ms. Smith's classroom phone starts ringing and she picks it up.)

Buttercup: This has to be the best way to spend English class.

Butch: You know it, Butterbabe.

Buttercup: (blushes and opens her mouth to say something)

Ms. Smith: (hangs up the phone.) Buttercup, go down to the office. You have an appointment?

Buttercup: (looks at Ms. Smith with an eyebrow raised) Huh? Ms. Smith, what are you **talking** about?

Butch: (watches Buttercup with his jaw dropped)

Ms. Smith: Buttercup, get down there, please.

Buttercup: Uh…okay? (grabs her stuff and leaves)

Butch: (watches her with a sad look on his face)

SCENE XL

Setting: Present Day. Wendy's 4th hour geometry class.

(Boomer and Bubbles are working on a math packet together)

Boomer: Hey, Bubbles, what's the formula for the area of a square? Is it base times height or length times width?

Bubbles: I'm not sure. Either way you have a fifty percent chance of being right.

Boomer: You're right. I'll use base times height.

Bubbles: (smiles) Sounds good!

Boomer: Do you want to, um-

(Wendy's phone rings)

Wendy: Hello? (pause) Yes, no problem. (hangs up phone) Bubbles, you're wanted in the office.

Bubbles: Okay! (picks up her stuff and waves and smiles at Boomer before leaving)

Boomer: (watching her go with his jaw dropped)

SCENE XLI

Setting: Present Day. Principal Mason's office.

(The girls are sitting in chairs in front of Principal Mason's office)

(Principal Mason is in his chair with his back to them)

Blossom: (mouths to Buttercup) Why are you here?

Buttercup: (shrugs with an eyebrow raised)

(Blossom and Buttercup turn to Bubbles)

Bubbles: (shrugs)

(The girls look at each other with worried looks then turn to face the back of Principal Mason's chair)

Blossom: (clears her throat) Um, Principal Mason, may I ask why we're here?

Buttercup: Yeah…

Bubbles: I'm missing geometry right now, Principal Mason…

Principal Mason: So, I see you girls have gotten quite close to our new students.

Bubbles: Brick, Boomer, and Butch?

Buttercup: (crosses her arms) No, Tom, Jim, and Bob.

Bubbles: (glares at Buttercup)

Blossom: Girls! Yes, I suppose we've made friends with them, Principal Mason.

Principal Mason: I hear you've met them before, hm?

Buttercup: Uh, **yeah**, we beat them up a number of times and even blew them up.

Bubbles: We made them break down in tears when we were six!

Blossom and Buttercup: (look at Bubbles with an eyebrow raised)

Blossom: Don't sound so sad. (-sarcasm)

Bubbles: Well, we did!

Principal Mason: I know you did…

Buttercup: **What**?

Principal Mason: I know because… (spins around and it's Him with an evil grin on his face) I'm their father!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: **Him**!

Bubbles: (gasps)

Him: Yes, girls, I've returned to get my boys back!

Buttercup: Wait, why do you want them, anyway? They're complete idiots.

Bubbles: And they said you wanted to kidnap **us**, not them!

Him: (stops grinning and looks at the girls blankly) What are you talking about?

Blossom: Him, what's going on here?

Him: What are you three talking about?

Bubbles: What do you mean what are we talking about? What are **you** talking about?

Him: Why would I kidnap **you**? I'm seeking revenge on you three, not the boys.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: **Huh**?

Him: Yes, girls!

Blossom: Then why were you asking us about the RowdyRuff Boys?

Him: To figure out what they're doing.

Buttercup: Wait, wait, wait.

Bubbles: What in the world is going on?

Him: That's what I'm wondering.

Blossom: Him, why are you here?

Him: I'm here to seek revenge on you by taking my boys back before they do their stupid plan. You see, girls, their plan was to make you fall for my boys and once you've fallen for them, to drop out of your lives completely.

Bubbles: (quietly) What do you mean when you say "their" plan?

Buttercup: Oh, God, Bubbles, what do you **think** he means when he says that? Can't you see? They never cared about us at all! That's right! That means Boomer didn't care about you, either! (scowls and crosses her arms)

Bubbles: (props her elbows on her knees and buries her face in her hands)

Blossom: Buttercup! (rubs Bubbles's back)

Buttercup: It's true and you know that!

Blossom: That doesn't mean you can yell at her!

Bubbles: (lifts her head up) Stop fighting…let's just go back to class…

Him: Girls, I have a better idea!

Buttercup: (slits her eyes) What?

Him: Well, I feel bad about what the boys did to you. It's just cruel to play with girls' hearts. Why don't you three drop by here right after school and I can help you whip up a nice cold bowl of revenge?

Buttercup: (grins evilly) I like it.

Blossom and Bubbles: (look at each other then look at Buttercup)

Buttercup: Pleeeease?

Blossom and Bubbles: (look at each other with evil grins)

Blossom: Let's do this.

Him: (claps his hands once in excitement) Splendid! I'll see you three after school. Ta-ta for now!

(The girls smile and leave)

(Once they are out of the office, Him grins evilly and clasps his hands together)

Him: Those little brats are falling for my plan perfectly. They have no idea what they're in for. (laughs evilly)

SCENE XLII

Setting: Present Day. RowdyRuff Boys' house, Brick's room.

(Brick is sitting on the end of his bed, Butch is sitting on a beanbag, and Boomer is sitting on the chair for Brick's desk. They're in a triangular-type thing.)

Brick: Have you two seen any of the PowerPuff Girls since they got called down?

Butch: (shakes his head and looks at Boomer)

Boomer: Nada.

Brick: Great…

Boomer: Maybe they had an appointment they forgot about…?

Brick: No, there's no **way** Blossom would forget about an appointment.

Butch: Buttercup would have been complaining all day about having to come back to school after the appointment.

Brick: Do you think Him got a hold of them?

Boomer: It's hard to tell, considering they haven't been talking to us. (glares at Brick a little bit)

Brick: (slits his eyes at Boomer) Well, why don't **you** think of a plan, smart-ass?

Boomer: Why don't you **make me**?

Butch: You get angry when it comes to saving Bubbles, Boom.

Boomer and Brick: (turn to face Butch)

Boomer: Well, it's Bubbles…

Brick: Don't pretend like you don't care about Buttercup, Butch, 'cause we know you do.

Butch: I never said I didn't care about her. I was just pointing something out.

Brick: Whatever. All we need to do is go to the Villain Shack ASAP. You with me?

Boomer and Butch: (look at each while slitting their eyes and grinning evilly)

SCENE XLIII

Setting: Present Day. Villain Shack.

(All the villains of Townsville are in a club-like thing and the RowdyRuff Boys are sitting on a couch next to each other, in their usual order.)

(Fuzzy Lumpkins is sitting in front of the boys)

Brick: So, what do you know about the PowerPuff Girls' whereabouts as of today?

Fuzzy Lumpkins: Why y'all wanna know? Y'all gonna pound 'em and shoot them with yer li'l laser-beam eyes or s'unthin?

(The boys look at each other with smirks)

Brick: (looks back at Fuzzy) You could say that.

Fuzzy: To tell ya the truth, boys, I really haven't seen much of them PowerPuff Girls. I haven't seen those li'l menaces all day, actually.

Butch: (smirks) Aren't you a ton of help?

Brick: Next!

Fuzzy: (glares and walks away)

(Gang Green Gang sits in front of the boys)

Ace: What can we do for you boys?

Snake: Yessssss, what can we do?

Brick: Tell us everything you know about the PowerPuff Girls and the most recent time you've seen them.

Little Arturo: When was that, Boss?

Ace: Well, boys, I hate to tell ya, the last time we seen 'em probably isn't as recent as you'd like.

Boomer: How do **you **know how recent we're talking about? (crosses his arms)

Ace: It's not that hard to tell.

Butch: (glares)

Brick: What are you talking about? (narrows his eyes)

Ace: You boys wanna know what I'm talking about?

(The boys look at each other)

Brick: (looks back at Ace) Fine.

Ace: It ain't that hard, boys. You wanna destroy those stupid PowerPuff Girls and you want help but in the end you'll take all the credit.

Boomer, Brick, and Butch: What?

Ace: (puts hands up) Whoa, whoa, whoa, boys, no need to freak. We wasn't gonna give you no information in the first place, were we boys?

Big Billy: (burps)

Ace: (laughs)

(The Gang Green Gang gets up and walks away)

Butch: Well, this is **great**! We've been interrogating all the villains for hours and **no one** has any information on them.

Boomer: Well, at least they don't know the real reason why we we've been interrogating them.

Butch: Oh, shut up! They're bound to figure it out.

Brick: Dudes, chill. You're harshing my mellow.

Boomer: Dude, I've said some pretty weird stuff in my life, but at least I don't sound like a drug-loaded hippie when I say it.

Brick: Shut up or I'll pound you.

Butch: (snickers)

Brick: I think it's time we head home, boys.

Boomer: What, why?

Brick: They're obviously off the charts. Either they actually haven't seen the girls or Him did some weird brain-washing thing or something to trick us.

Boomer: I just want to see Bubbles. (crosses his arms)


End file.
